


Indecisiveness

by VathySkotadi



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: Kyoko and Madoka have only recently begun dating, and things are still a bit awkward. Even then, they both want roughly the same things: Will they be able to communicate them?
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 16





	Indecisiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehprairiedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehprairiedog/gifts).



The morning breeze, cool and refreshing, caressed Kyoko’s hair as she eyed the clean sky with a smile. The temperature, a bit below her comfort zone, didn’t bother her today as she was warm inside. She walked the paved path to school—near the stream parallel to it—looking at the passing students with growing anticipation.

Her stomach growled. She deserved that, since she’d skipped breakfast to arrive here early. She was beginning to deeply regret that decision.

She also quickly forgot that regret when a pink haired girl finally appeared on the horizon, walking side by side with her two best friends. Kyoko grew so excited that she couldn’t help but run. “Hey!” she called. The three of them turned, and Kyoko got a pretty nifty idea.

All but ignoring the other two, she jumped towards the pink-haired girl and put an arm around her shoulders. “Hey Madoka, walk with me for a moment!” she exclaimed, pulling Madoka away.

Madoka was a bit stiff as she pulled on her, or maybe tense would be the right word. Kyoko turned, winking at Sayaka and Homura, who barely reacted before Kyoko walked faster, pulling both her and Madoka out of earshot.

“Good morning…” Madoka said in a low voice when Kyoko finally looked at her. Her face was coated with a soft blush. “Aren’t you being a bit obvious?”

Kyoko smiled, squeezing Madoka. “Don’t worry, I promise you they won’t suspect a thing,” she chuckled. Madoka hadn’t seen what Kyoko had from those two.

“If you say so…” Madoka shook her head slightly. Kyoko felt she was still tense, so she decided to let go of her girlfriend. “Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous,” she said looking down.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Kyoko patted her back. Madoka really did look sorry. She was so damn cute. “I won’t pressure you. I pulled you away to give those two some alone time,” she explained.

Madoka perked up. “What for?”

Kyoko paused. “Oh, nothing, nothing…” she looked at their massive school building, faking nonchalance.

After a moment of silence, Madoka let out a little exclamation “Oh! I… brought you something,” she said. Her face grew a bit redder as she fished for whatever it was on her bag. Kyoko tilted her head, curious. “I… Well, I wanted to…” she looked at the ground as she took out whatever it was from inside the bag, but hid it in her fist. After a second, she took a deep breath. “I hope you like it.”

She took Kyoko’s hand and placed her gift in it. Her fingers lingered there a few seconds more than needed, and a tingly sensation spread through Kyoko’s entire arm. When Madoka retrieved her hand, Kyoko smiled at the gift. It was a chocolate in the shape of a heart. She recognized the wrapping, too. “Aren’t these super expensive?” She asked.

“Is that important?” Madoka asked, looking up with her big, beautiful pink eyes.

Kyoko’s heart skipped a beat. Madoka was always considerate and caring, so kind and soft… That was what had drawn Kyoko to fall for and eventually confess to her. She hadn’t expected her feelings to be reciprocated, but now, looking at Madoka’s eyes, she couldn’t help grow a bit red herself. Madoka _did_ like her, for whatever reason, and it was still as mind-blowing as when she’d accepted her confession a few days ago.

Eyeing the chocolate, Kyoko considered eating it right there, right then. But she thought better of it. Hungry or not, it felt like too important a thing to eat for the moment. “Thanks a lot, Madoka,” she said, pocketing the gift.

“Oh, I was sure you’d eat it without a second thought,” Madoka said. “It makes me kinda happy that you decided to save it,” she explained with the cutest smile in the world.

“W-well, it was a gift from you, after all,” Kyoko said, having to turn away from that blinding smile. “I’ll get you something back for it later, I promise.”

“You don’t have to. I got that because I wanted to.”

“And I _want_ to give you something too,” Kyoko insisted, turning to look at her again.

Madoka’s smile widened. It made every last remnant of cold leave Kyoko’s body as her heart fastened. _She’s too pretty for this world,_ she thought.

“Then I’ll look forward to it.”

Kyoko nodded, forced to look away again.

They walked for another minute in silence, side by side. Kyoko eyed Madoka’s hand. She wanted to reach and grab it, but if Madoka was still a bit uncomfortable with getting too close—particularly in public—then there was no helping it. They’d been dating for only a few days, after all. Kyoko had confessed out of nowhere, and so they hadn’t really gone on dates or anything like that. They hadn’t even kissed, yet. Kyoko wanted to, but if she couldn’t even look properly at Madoka when she smiled like that, would she ever be able to do it?

A question for another moment, since Sayaka caught up to them. For now, they were about to enter school, so the day would only go downhill from here.

When lunch arrived, the four girls sat in their usual configuration. Kyoko next to Sayaka, and in front of them Madoka and Homura.

However, this time, things were a bit… silent. Homura and Sayaka were mostly looking at each other in such an obvious way that it was kind of embarrassing, but Kyoko wasn’t one to speak, for even as she ate her double-sized bento she couldn’t keep her eyes off Madoka. She ate slowly and gracefully, and very pointedly didn’t look at Kyoko as she did so.

By the time Kyoko had finished, the other ones were only halfway through their own lunches.

Kyoko tried to get a conversation started. “Man, that surprise test today was a pain, wasn’t it?”

“It wasn’t too hard,” Sayaka said.

“It was very basic,” Homura agreed.

Kyoko deadpanned them. “Wow, thanks for the encouragement.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you did fine. I know you studied pretty hard at Mami’s the other day,” Madoka said, directing a small but encouraging smile her way.

“Nah,” Kyoko waved her hand dismissively. “I did just what I could.”

“But when Sayaka and Homura were in the closet—”

Kyoko jumped from her seat. “I’m thirsty, I’m gonna get a juice or something,” she claimed before turning and walking away from the group.

She stepped into the hallway and felt her face heat up. _She doesn’t have to remind me of that!_

During the seven minutes Homura and Sayaka spent in the closet, Kyoko had asked Madoka for some help. Madoka had gotten close to her—real close—and Kyoko had basically ran away, unable to handle it. For all the confidence she normally showed, being with Madoka still caused butterflies in her stomach.

Taking a deep breath, she went to fetch that drink she’d said she wanted. It was ok. Madoka probably just didn’t realize how strongly Kyoko felt about her. She was just being herself… and that was the problem, because Madoka was the thing Kyoko couldn’t handle, particularly now that they were dating.

Dating. Such a strange thing. It seemed to change the meaning of their every interaction, even if it was the same as always. Kyoko put a hand on her pocket, feeling the chocolate in there. Madoka was right; in any other situation she would’ve eaten it without a second thought.

She took it out. Looking at it made her feel warm. Maybe it was silly to be so happy to have just gotten a chocolate. It wasn’t even Valentine’s.

After a quick look around, Kyoko cautiously lifted the chocolate and gave it a peck. It was stupid. The thing hadn’t touched Madoka’s lips, so it wasn’t even an indirect kiss. But it felt… intimate.

She finally reached the vending machines, got her drink and pocketed the chocolate again. Sooner or later both her and Madoka would get over their little hang-ups and then they’d… Yeah, better not to think about it for now, or she might give away their relationship.

She came back to the classroom and found the three girls looking at her with hesitation. “What?”

“Nothing…” Homura went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

“You’re acting a bit strange,” Sayaka pointed out.

“I just wanted a drink, is all.” As if to sound more convincing, she popped open her can and gulped down half of it in one go. A few drops streamed down her chin after she put the juice down with a satisfied sigh.

“Ah, you’re going to get your uniform dirty,” Madoka said, instantly taking her napkin and offering it. Kyoko hesitated, so she simply cleaned her chin with her hand. “Now you’ve got to clean your hand, come on,” Madoka insisted.

Kyoko pressed her lips. _Come on, just take it,_ she said, annoyed at herself for the stupid attitude. She took the napkin, cleaning herself properly. “I’ll wash it and give it back,” she said.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s just a few drops,” Madoka said, extending her hand.

Kyoko frowned. “Nah-ah, I’m keeping it,” she said, stubbornly shoving it into her bag.

“Well, if you insist…” she shrugged and smiled. To distract herself, Kyoko eyed Sayaka’s meal.

“Are you going to finish that?” She asked.

Madoka Kaname smiled as Kyoko shoved her napkin into the bag.

“Are you going to finish that?” Kyoko asked Sayaka, who carefully put a hand around her meal to protect it from the redhead.

Madoka considered for a moment before offering her meal. “Here, if you want more,” it was only about a third of it, but it should help.

Kyoko turned, the gaze in her eyes as hesitant as it had been all day. “Nah, it’s fine,” she said while pretending to not really care. Madoka knew that, if she insisted, she’d only get Kyoko to reject it further. She’d never admit it, but she was actually a pretty caring person… with her friends, at least.

And with her girlfriend, of course.

Madoka’s face heated just thinking about it. She hid her smile with her food, but it was hard not to want to look at Kyoko all the time now. When she’d asked her out it had been so… unexpected. Madoka had agreed almost because of inertia, getting caught in the moment. But it didn’t take long for her to see that Kyoko was in fact a very cute girl who hid behind a rough tomboyish exterior.

But even if she tried to act tough, sometimes she came out of her shell. Like, for example, right now. Or with the drink earlier.

Or that morning, with the hug. Madoka still regretted being so nervous about it. Other people could show their relationship to others, and they shouldn’t be any different. But, well, they were two girls, and while their friends would probably be accepting, not everyone would be so understanding. If nothing else, she wanted to at least tell their friends and family before rumors started spreading.

First things first, though, she should probably let Kyoko be a bit more overt with her feelings. Maybe she should find an excuse to be alone with her. Hold hands, hug… Kiss, maybe? Madoka had never kissed anyone. Would Kyoko want to kiss? Oh, that was stupid, of course she wanted to.

“Madoka?” Homura’s expression showed a bit of confusion. “That thing is empty,” she pointed at Madoka’s lunch.

Madoka looked down. She’d been eating air, apparently, while thinking of Kyoko.

Her face got hot as she nervously chuckled, putting the box down and covering it for later washing. In front of her, Kyoko chuckled too. “Was the air tasty?” she asked.

“Sorry, I was… distracted,” Madoka tried to explain, looking Kyoko in the eyes. Maybe she’d understand.

Kyoko started, tilting her head and opening her mouth as if to say something before looking down and growing as red as her hair.

“Oh, could you come to the roof after school today?” Homura asked. Madoka turned to her. “I’d like to tell you something…” she was looking down. That was… weird, for Homura.

“Sure, I don’t have any plans,” Madoka nodded. It seemed that whatever Homura wanted to tell them was important.

“Guess I’ll go too,” Kyoko looked up again, her interest caught.

“Well then, we’ll go up there together,” Sayaka said with a smile. “Now, we should probably clean up, lunch break’s about to end.”

“Ugh, cleaning…” Kyoko sighed as she packed up her things too. Madoka was about to offer help, but maybe that would be taking it a step too far…

“We’re… going out together,” Sayaka was the one to finally reveal it. She was trying to not show too much embarrassment, but she was fidgety. Even Homura was pressing her lips slightly.

Madoka was a bit shocked, but it didn’t last long. In truth, it wasn’t a big surprise. Those two had definitely had something going on. Kyoko snickered from the side, clearly showing that she knew. And Mami, sitting with a supportive smile on the bench, nodded approvingly.

“Then something _did_ happen in that closet, didn’t it?” Mami asked.

Homura grew a bit red. “Yes, though that’s something we’ll keep between ourselves.”

Madoka blushed a bit at the idea of what it was they’d done. She and Kyoko hadn’t gotten a chance to be together in the closet before they got tired of the game, so they hadn’t done anything. In fact… Had they done anything at all? They’d been doing the same as they had as friends, save for holding hands a couple times and the chocolate.

That was probably Madoka’s fault. She grew too nervous when in close contact with Kyoko. Why was she so indecisive? Did she want to do stuff with her or not? It hadn’t just been in public, either. They hadn’t gotten any chances to be alone together, or not really, so maybe that was an excuse.

Kyoko suddenly locked eyes with Madoka.

There was an implicit question in them. ‘ _Should we tell them?’_

It wasn’t that Madoka didn’t want to. Particularly after Sayaka and Homura had confessed theirs. But… she shook her head ever so slightly. Kyoko saw this and nodded once, accepting Madoka’s decision without a second thought. She didn’t even look annoyed at it. Instead, she just began teasing Sayaka and Homura while Mami asked them questions about what they liked of each other.

Madoka, instead, simply smiled and pretended to listen, feeling a deep sense of disappointment.

At herself.

Kyoko could tell something was off with Madoka as they were about to go their separate ways after school. They’d been hanging out together like usual, but the pink-haired cutie had been quiet and had refused to look at Kyoko. Was this about earlier? Maybe she was mad at Kyoko? Maybe she’d wanted to tell the others and Kyoko had misread her signs? Or maybe Madoka had misunderstood hers and her denial had been unrelated…

“Ah, I just remembered there’s a sale over this way,” she suddenly said. “Guess I’ll go with you a few more squares, Madoka,” she smiled.

The others looked a bit surprised that Kyoko would do something like _shopping_ but they didn’t question it too much as they waved and went away. Once they were alone—even if it wouldn’t be for long, since Kyoko did have to go home one way or another—she looked at Madoka, who still refused to meet her eyes.

“Hey, are you upset? Did I screw up somewhere?” Kyoko asked. “If it’s about that joke I made about thinking Homura liked you, I swear I didn’t-”

“I’m sorry,” Madoka said, interrupting and looking away. “We should’ve told our friends. I just got scared.”

Kyoko paused. She took Madoka by the shoulder, turning her so that their eyes could meet. She looked so sad it hurt. “Hey, hey, it’s ok…” she trailed off, not sure how to continue. “I’m not that good with speeches. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m just being silly, don’t worry” Madoka gave her a sad smile.

Kyoko took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Yeah, no, I can _see_ something’s bothering you. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“Don’t you have to get to your own house?”

“Madoka, you’re my _girlfriend_ ,” saying the word out-loud made her instinctively look around, but even if the people around them had heard, they didn’t care enough to bother looking. “I can stand some parent scolding to walk you home. Come on.”

The mention of the word seemed to ease Madoka, but she still looked hesitant. “And what if you miss your-”

“Ugh,” Kyoko groaned, putting an arm around Madoka and dragging her towards the direction she was fairly certain her house was in. “If I have to get back by foot I’ll do it, stop worrying and let’s go.”

“O-ok…” Madoka finally accepted her fate.

And this time, Kyoko noticed as they walked, she was far less tense about the arm around her shoulders.

The way back to Madoka’s was silent.

Kyoko didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell Madoka it was ok, but that’d just make things worse. They had, however, held hands after Kyoko’s initial hug. Such a simple thing, but even at that moment the warmth coming from Madoka’s hand seemed to cast away all the cold the night had brought with it.

They paused at the gates of a big, modern house. It looked like a couple of white boxes stacked on top of one another with big, long windows and a beautiful garden. It was… enormous. “M-Madoka? I mean, I guess we go to the same school, but… are you, like, really wealthy?” Kyoko asked, now a bit intimidated.

“Hadn’t you come here before?” Madoka asked. “Right, I forgot that. Since we’re together so often…”

“We usually hang at Mami’s…”

“Yeah. Well, do you want to come in?”

Kyoko looked the house up and down. She wanted to refuse, but looking into Madoka’s sincere eyes, she couldn’t turn down the offer. “Are your parents going to be ok with it?”

“I’m sure they won’t mind, come on,” Madoka said, pulling on her hand and dragging her towards the house.

The door was open, and Madoka entered. Kyoko was a bit more hesitant as she stepped in. She didn’t see any adults around, however, so she let herself relax a bit. The floors, tiled with some kind of reflective stone thingy, were so clean that she could see herself in them, and everything looked orderly and rather different from her own home.

“Mom, I’m home,” Madoka called. “I brought a… friend with me,” she hesitated mid-sentence. Kyoko worried she’d feel guilty about that too, but Madoka didn’t show immediate signs of regret this time.

“Oh, a friend?” A woman in a suit stepped out of one of the doors to the sides of the entrance, smiling amiably as she checked on them. “How nice. I’m Junko Kaname, please make yourself at home,” she said.

“Hello, I’m K-Kyoko. Sakura Kyoko, pleasure to meet you,” she nervously said as she did a quick bow. She was so unused to being respectful that she’d almost forgotten how to proceed.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Junko asked.

“Uhm…” Kyoko eyed Madoka, who nodded excitedly. “Sure, I guess…”

“Mom, can she stay the night? It’ll probably be too late for her to go alone after this anyways,” Madoka asked.

Kyoko paused. That was rather bold, wasn’t it? _NO, don’t think stupid things. You haven’t even kissed yet!_

“Sure, but be sure to tell your parents, ok?” Junko said. “I’ll go prepare a bath. Lend some clothes to her, ok Madoka?”

“Of course,” Madoka smiled at Kyoko.

“Thanks for your hospitality,” Kyoko said with a respectful nod. Junko smiled at her before turning and going upstairs.

Madoka pointed upstairs. “Wanna see my room?”

“Yeah,” Kyoko nodded. Madoka smiled and led her up.

Madoka waited alone in her room for a small while.

Kyoko had gone off to take a bath. Two empty tea-cups rested on the nightstand next to her bed. They hadn’t gotten much of a talk in, mostly because Madoka had been purposefully evasive and Kyoko had been kind enough to not pressure her.

Why had Madoka refused to tell their friends? She was lying to them, she had lied to her mother earlier, and she was probably hurting Kyoko. Nothing good would come of it, and yet she couldn’t help the fear that overcame her every time she thought about telling others.

Kyoko would certainly grow tired of it. Why be with someone who is ashamed of their relationship?

The door opened, and Kyoko stepped into the room. Madoka’s heart skipped a beat. Kyoko had let her hair down, and she was wearing one of Madoka’s pajamas. She looked so… different. So pretty. “Hey,” she said, coming closer and sitting next to her in bed.

Madoka froze, in part because she didn’t want to be awkward, but also because she still had all of those things in mind.

“Madoka?” Kyoko called to her. Madoka wasn’t able to turn her head and look. “I think we need to talk, about what happened today.”

Her heart dropped. Kyoko looked so serious, maybe… “Y-yeah…” Madoka looked down, escaping Kyoko’s eyes.

Kyoko sighed. “Come on, look at me. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she said. Then she gently put her hand over Madoka’s on the bed. “We can take our time with this.”

Madoka was tempted to link her hand with Kyoko’s, but she refrained. “You aren’t mad? Or sad?”

“Why would I be?” Kyoko’s other hand moved, softly taking Madoka’s chin so that she turned. “I can understand why you’re hesitant,” she said, her eyes serious, a kind smile helping Madoka ease up. “Just… Don’t feel bad about it.”

“I mean, we’re lying to our friends, and family,” Madoka said. “Wouldn’t you rather be with someone who isn’t afraid?”

Kyoko sighed. “Please, it’s ok to be a bit scared of this. People are shitty,” she shrugged. “But if we like each other, then that’s all that matters, right?”

“But with me, you can’t do romantic stuff in public…”

“So we do it in private! What’s the big deal?”

“Well, we won’t always find private places.”

“So we wait.”

Madoka wasn’t sure if she should laugh or cry that Kyoko was so certain of this. Her face spoke of nothing but confidence. Oh, to be able to believe like that… “Maybe I’m not cut out for this relationship stuff,” Madoka shook her head. “I’m just a coward.”

“Ok, that’s enough,” Kyoko let her go, crossing her arms. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t actually want to date.”

Madoka paused. “No, that’s not—”

“Then stop being an idiot,” Kyoko said, standing. “I like you. You like me. That’s all that matters,” she declared with hands on her hips. She sounded angry. “We’ll tell our friends whenever we want to, they’ll understand. Same for our families. And if any of them aren’t ok with this, we kick their asses.”

She said that with such certainty that Madoka couldn’t help but nod a bit before realizing she was doing it. “That’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

“No! I’ll kick anyone’s ass to be with you, got it?” Kyoko declared with a grin. She spoke loudly enough that Madoka feared her family might have heard from below.

But, surprisingly, something else appeared besides the fear. Her heart was set aflutter. “You… really mean that,” it wasn’t a question, but a realization.

“Of course I do,” Kyoko sat back down. “So stop being so down on yourself and enjoy that we’re together, ignore what others know or don’t know.”

“You’re… better at this than you implied,” Madoka said, allowing herself to smile. “That was really inspiring.”

Kyoko nodded. “Hey, maybe you’re right.” Then, her expression changed. “Hey, Madoka.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Madoka’s face heated up so fast that she thought she could feel steam coming out of her head. “W-well, I… want to kiss you too…”

Kyoko smiled as she scooted closer to Madoka. “Then we should do it, don’t you think?”

Reaction came slowly to Madoka, but when she thought about it, Kyoko was already leaning…

“Hey girls!” Junko suddenly opened the door to Madoka’s room, which caused Kyoko to jump away. “Dinner’s ready, come down!”

“Y-yes!” Madoka overreacted. Her mother raised an eyebrow. “We’ll be right down,” she said.

For a second, Junko’s eyes darted between her and Kyoko, but her expression eased up. “You’ll really like this, Sakura, you’ll see,” she said before leaving.

Madoka felt like her heart was up in her throat. Kyoko, now standing, sighed. “Well that was close,” she said. “Should we go eat?”

“Weren’t we going to…?”

“The mood’s kinda ruined now, isn’t it?” Kyoko sighed again. “We’ll do it later.”

Madoka was surprised by how disappointed she was. “You promise?” She asked, wanting the reassurance.

Kyoko blushed. “O-of course. Let’s go,” she turned away, still red. Madoka stood, walking after her. It was kinda funny, how Kyoko had managed to blow away all of her worries without a second thought. She really was amazing.

She was looking forward to that kiss.

When they came back to Madoka’s room after dinner and after Madoka had taken a bath, Kyoko was both nervous and excited.

Junko had set a futon on the floor for her, but right now, she and Madoka sat on the bed, their backs against the wall. They held hands, said nothing, and simply enjoyed each other’s presence.

“Sorry there was no dessert,” Madoka said.

“Don’t be stupid, I don’t- Wait, maybe there is desert!” Kyoko declared. She jumped from bed, going to fetch her school clothes. She fished in her pockets for a moment and came out with a heart-shaped chocolate. “How about this?”

“You’re gonna eat it?” Madoka asked when Kyoko sat back down.

“Of course not,” Kyoko said. “ _We’_ re gonna eat it.”

“It was a gift for you,” Madoka argued.

“And I want to share it with you.” Kyoko had already taken off the wrapping. She snapped the chocolate in two perfect halves and offered one to Madoka. “Come on.” Madoka didn’t look happy when she took it. “You can share with me whatever I gift you next, what about that?”

“Or maybe I won’t,” Madoka said, a bit offended.

Kyoko smiled, finding it kinda cute. Then she shoved the chocolate into her mouth.

It was delicious. Milk chocolate often was, but this one had… something else. She couldn’t tell what, exactly. Or maybe it was just that it had been Madoka’s gift. Whatever the case, it was the most delicious chocolate she’d ever had. She enjoyed every second of it. She cleaned every last bit of it off her teeth. And when it was over, she was left wanting more.

She looked to the side, where Madoka was still chewing on hers. The pink-haired girl noticed this. After swallowing, she cocked her head. “Do you… want more?” She grew a bit red.

“You have more of them?” Kyoko asked, excited.

“Not exactly,” Madoka explained, looking into Kyoko’s eyes.

“Then what… Oh.” The implication hit Kyoko like a train, pushing her heart into overdrive. “I’d _love_ more,” she said, her voice dropping to a near whisper.

Madoka didn’t say anything else, slowly leaning forward with obvious hesitance. Kyoko froze for a second. She expected to be the one to make the first move. Hell, earlier, she’d been the one to make it. But it looked like Madoka had grown significantly bolder over dinner. Kyoko would have to ask Junko what the hell she added to her recipes later.

She got her act together, though. She pushed through the pounding chest and the rush of blood and focused on Madoka’s face, growing closer. Leaning closer, she couldn’t help closing her eyes due to the nervousness.

Their lips met.

There was timidity in the touch. Merely a brush, at first. Kyoko could feel Madoka’s breath caressing her face. But then, they both pushed forward a bit more. The kiss solidified, the warmth and softness of it making Kyoko’s entire body grow weak, spreading like a disease. A wonderful disease.

Despite never doing this before, something primal rose within Kyoko. She grew more confident, pushing even more against Madoka. Parting her lips, a bit of movement that her girlfriend mimicked. Stiff at first, their kiss seemed to grow on the spot. Kyoko put one hand on the back of Madoka’s head, trying to pull her closer. Madoka responded to this by quite literally throwing her arms around Kyoko and pushing her down into the bed.

Their kiss only grew in intensity from there. Growing more comfortable, the movement became a dance, and to Kyoko’s surprise, it was Madoka who tried to force her way in. She accepted her fully.

Then it hit her. The lingering aftertaste of the chocolate in Madoka’s mouth mixed with mint from her toothpaste. The most delicious chocolate Kyoko had ever tasted, made a hundred times better. It was sweet. It was hot.

It was great.

Kisses were something Kyoko had only seen in movies and series. This was far more intense than she’d ever imagined. It was also far more… calm, in a way. It was driving her crazy, but also soothing her. She _loved_ it. Her hands had instinctively reached around Madoka’s waist, pulling her closer. She could feel the heat emanating from her face, or maybe it was Madoka’s, or more likely both.

Then Madoka suddenly broke away, panting.

“Madoka?”

“I… forgot how to breathe,” she said in between breaths.

Kyoko blinked. Then she laughed. “Can’t blame you,” she grinned from ear to ear. “That was incredible.”

“It really was,” Madoka nodded, grinning back. “Did you enjoy the chocolate?”

“More like mint chocolate, but yes,” Kyoko pulled her down again. “I enjoyed it a lot. Maybe I’ll change eating all the time for kissing you all the time.”

“I don’t think my kisses will always taste good,” Madoka said, still breathing heavily.

Kyoko smirked. “Oh, believe me: They will,” she asserted. She was about to move up to kiss her again, but she paused. “Your… mom isn’t going to interrupt us again, is she?”

“I locked the door,” Madoka said, eyes intense.

“That’s all I needed to know,” Kyoko smirked.

Their lips met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot tehprairiedog, who asked for this! Yet another rarepair for Madoka. As you can see, this is also sort-of connected to my other Madoka fics, which I used to develop a bit of the drama here. Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
